warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scarlet Skulls
Any advice or Ideas on this chapter let me know. I'm planning on this being my next 40k Army I play with so I want to get it fully polished before I start painting. No 2nd Foundings aloud. Sorry; it's the rules. KuHB1aM 21:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice, this guy has the same idea as me for assigning a ten man squad a 2nd in command, just i was tempted to call mine lieutenants.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 07:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I thought it was just 1st Founding you couldn't have. I'll be sure to change it. Is there any issue with them being unknown and they just think that they might be 2nd founding but have no proof? Hey Bolshack, yeah its a good idea. I'm in the army and we acctually have three NCOs per squad. A Squad Leader (Sergeant/ Staff Sergeant) and two Team Leaders (Sergeant/ Corporal). Thats one of the reasons I do it that way. It's fine, don't worry. There's no problem with it being an unknown Founding. KuHB1aM 12:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Gothic Sector Ok so I need some help. I am reasonably knowledable about WH 40k but when it comes to the Galactic Map I'm a bit in over my head. My plan right now is to put the Scarlet Skulls in the Gothic Sector. My reasons for this are 1. from my research there seems to be a reasonable amount of Dark Eldar activity in the area (I have found canon reference to Dark Eldar activity in Segmentum Obscurus, Segmentum Solar, and Segmentum Ultima) which matches up with my fluff about them being pirate hunters. 2. The Ultramarines aren't that far away in Ultima Segmentum which makes the Scarlet Skulls run in with them plausable. My problem is I don't know what subsector to put the Systems of Darkuk, Mosmarra, and Dagos. (Their recruiting systems.) I would just pick one but I don't know what canon violations I might make and I cant really find out a whole lot on the sub-sectors from the internet so far, which is really my only resource while I'm in Iraq. Any thoughts or Help on this matter would be very appreciative.Thisarmysucks 19:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a big sector. You can make your own sub-sector if needs be. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, that's what I was wondering. Thanks Run. Tas 08:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) So what do you think? Well I feel like the Scarlet Skulls are really starting to come a long. I feel like the end is almost in sight. So I was wondering what people thought of them? I'm looking for any kind of input, likes, dislikes, etc. I want this chapter to be the best it can be. Hopefully I'll be able to show up with my newly painted figs after I get back to the states and have people say, wow that's cool. So please if you see any thing I'm missing I'd like to know.---''TASMy Talk'' 21:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Coming along nicely, particuarly like the idea of the Campaign badges --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Finished Well for all intents and purposes I am finished with this article. Of course I'll keep tinkering with it. Updateing and expanding over time, but it is pretty much done. Sweet!---''TASMy Talk'' 19:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Banner So what do you guys think of the new 4th company banner? It's the one I am planning on making for my army.---''TASMy Talk'' 16:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty sweet, how'd you make it? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) If you go to the download section at bolter and chainsword you can down load basic coedx company banners. To do the grim reaper one I opened it in Image Ready (Photoshop, gimp or some other program should work jus as well) and I erased everything inside the border so that its clear. Then I make a seperate image of what I want to go inside the border. Once finished I copy the border into the new image move it until I like it's placement then erase everything outside the border. Then you can add extra stuff if you want such as the company number or a motto or what have you.---''TASMy Talk'' 08:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) cheers, i might go ahead and do that as well if its cool --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) go for it. If you need any help or ideas just holler. I've been bit by the creative banner bug. lol---''TASMy Talk'' 14:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC)